Justin Stewart
Justin Stewart is the Blue Turbo Ranger. History ''Turbo'' Justin is the youngest human Power Ranger yet (Mack is the youngest as an android). His enthusiasm and energy helped him adapt to his responsibilities as a Turbo Ranger. Justin is a child genius with an intellect far past his peers. This gift has led to Justin being skipped ahead to 9th grade at Angel Grove High School, where coincidentally, his fellow Ranger Kat was teaching the incoming Freshmen. Justin's mother passed away several years ago leaving Justin alone with his father, who was a businessman and ran a martial arts school, making Justin the first Power Ranger to have lost one parent, followed by Dana Mitchell and Ryan Mitchell, and Cam Watanabe (their mothers), and S.P.D. Ranger Sky Tate (his father). Justin discovered the identities of the Power Rangers by accident while Rocky was recovering from a back injury in the hospital. With Rocky in the hospital, the Power Rangers were short a member when they needed to be at full strength in order to fight Divatox. Rocky chose Justin to be his replacement during the crisis and to become the Blue Turbo Ranger. After Rocky recovered, he left the powers with Justin and chose to retire from a life as a Power Ranger. When being bullied by two punks, Justin was anxious to use his Ranger strength against them, but chose not to, as the Ranger code states that he cannot do so for personal gain. As Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya had decided to retire from their Ranger duties, they chose four new replacements (TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley). But, Justin still retained his powers. Justin received super strength from an ant bite (when it was exposed to mutagenc chemicals), however it did not allow Justin to access his Ranger powers. Although he liked the respect from others he gained from the strength, he gave it up to continue being a Ranger. Justin's father recently returned to Angel Grove and established residency with Justin only to have to move away again in pursuit of a new job. However, he was not willing to move away if Justin wanted to stay in Angel Grove. Justin, not wanting to disappoint his father made the tough decision not to accompany his fellow Rangers into outer space and thus move out of Angel Grove. However, before Justin moved, the Rangers lost the Power Chamber in a battle with Divatox, but the Blue Ranger did manage to have the other Rangers use the NASADA Space Shuttle to follow her. ''In Space'' Although Justin had returned to a normal life, his father was very busy with work and frequently had to leave Justin alone. One night, Justin was found by Storm Blaster, snuck him out, and took him to save the Space Rangers from Astronema's army and rescue Lightning Cruiser. Storm Blaster revealed he still had Justin's old morpher, and he somehow had access to his Blue Turbo Ranger powers once more. He was reunited with the other Rangers and helped them save Lightning Cruiser. He got back in time just before his father returned that morning, and although he had a mountain of work - upon seeing a neighbor father spend time with son - Justin's father decided to take him fishing instead, and presumably decided to cut back on his work to spend more time with his son. It is possible that due to his connection with Storm Blaster, Justin still has access to the Turbo Powers and that he may have given T.J. a spare Turbo Morpher (in which the latter would later use in Forever Red). Blue Turbo Ranger As the Blue Turbo Ranger Justin controlled the Mountain Blaster Turbo Zord as well as the Siren Blaster Rescue Zord. Justin also piloted the Storm Blaster. Morphing into his Turbo Ranger form, he would also be physically enhanced to have an teenage-like body (this is due to the fact that his Super Sentai equivalent was an teenager). This was based on Kou Hoshinsei from Gosei Sentai Dairanger and Riki from Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. Zords *Mountain Blaster Turbozord *Siren Blaster Rescuezord Arsenal *Turbo Morpher **Turbo Key *Auto Blast Defender **Auto Blaster **Turbo Navigator *Turbo Sword *Turbo Hand Blasters *Turbo Cart *Storm Blaster See also *Naoki Domon - Justin's Super Sentai Counterpart from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. *Rocky DeSantos - The ranger he replaced as Blue ranger. Category:Turbo Category:Blue Ranger Category:Child Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Male Rangers Category:Retired Ranger Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Turbo Rangers